Into The Past
by SeverusAndLilyForever
Summary: When moving in with her boyfriend, Ginny packed way too many boxes- no wonder one of them landed in the attic, notto be seen again untill her daughter Lily finds it and questions her mother about her past." katja134's ginny challenge specific story.


It was twelve o'clock when Harry, Ginny, and Lily Potter got back from Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st

It was twelve o'clock when Harry, Ginny, and Lily Potter got back from Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. As they walked inside, Lily thought to herself _I'm bored. I think I will explore the attic._ She called out to her mother that she was going upstairs and then marched upstairs to the attic. "I've never been up here before," muttered Lily. She flicked on the light and looked around. There wasn't much up there, only a few broken chairs and some old lamps. But one thing caught Lily's attention. A small, dusty box sitting in the corner. Lily approached it and blew some dust off the top flaps. She undid it the tape, and then carefully opened the cardboard box. It was pretty full, Lily thought to herself. The top item seemed to be a newspaper article of some type. Lily picked it up and read,

"Holyhead Harpies win 275th Annual World Cup."

At a record time last Sunday, the Holyhead Harpies

win their second Quidditch World Cup title in an

amazing 26 minute defeat! With the Harpies and

Magpies tied with 40 points each, Ginny Weasley,

Harpies' seeker and youngest player, caught the snitch

in her first ever World Cup championship game. 2

months pregnant with her first child, Weasley retired

from the Quidditch sport to 'take care of the baby.'

Lily tried to read more, but the rest of the article was faded and impossible to decipher. She set the paper clipping aside and reached back into the box. She pulled out a picture. Lily looked at the image and saw that it was a photo of her mom and another girl Lily had never seen before. The second girl had long, shiny, platinum blond hair and a slightly dreamy look about her, and Lily noticed that her necklace was made of butterbeer caps. Ginny's arm was around her friend, and they were laughing and waving up at Lily. Lily wondered who the blond haired girl was and made a mental note to ask her mom if they had been friends. The next thing in the box was a picture, drawn with crayons. It was a young child's artwork, with stick arms and feet. A family of nine, all with red hair. Lily realized that the drawing was of the Weasley family- Molly and Arthur were the tallest, then came Bill and Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and finally Ron and Ginny at the end. Lily assumed that it had been drawn by Ginny when she was small. Again, Lily groped inside the tiny, brown box and found the last item stuck to the bottom of the cardboard. It was a letter, and as Lily looked at it, it was to Harry, from Ginny. "Dear Harry," the letter read,

"How are you? I'm not very much enjoying my 7th year at Hogwarts, seeing as you're not here. But Luna helps me get through the nights when I stay up late, crying in an abandoned corridor because I miss you more than I can stand. I can't wait until Easter break comes along so that I can see you again. Everything is so much better here now that Voldemort is gone. No more of those quiet, crowded corridors filled with people hustling to get from class to class without getting into some kind of trouble. Still, I miss those evenings in my 5th year when we would go for a walk around the lake, looking up at the stars; they were wonderful and made me realize how lucky I am to have you. Lots of girls would give their left hands to go out with you, but I'm glad you picked me. You are the most wonderful man a girl could ever have. You're smart, funny, nice thoughtful, loving, handsome, and lets face it, you defeated Voldemort. You know I miss you more than I have ever missed anyone in my entire life, except maybe Fred. I miss him so much, too.

I wanted to say this in person, but then I would have to wait 2 weeks and I want to tell you now. Harry, I love you, and I want to spend my entire life in you're company. I am so much in love with you, and I really miss you.

Love forever and always,

Ginny"

Lily was almost in tears when she finished the letter. She packed all the items back into the box and gingerly carried it down to her room.


End file.
